


Always Alone

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock feels so alone sometimes.  If only someone would notice him. At the moment, Jim has his hands full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Alone

He held her tight against him.

Their bodies pressed tight.

I could feel the heat emanating from them"

I couild only stare and watch.

The mission would be over soon and he'd bid her farewell.

He always did thankfully.

He looked at me and said: "She's all alone Spock."

I sighed and responded in my mind: ~Her and I both.~

 

 

 

 


End file.
